A pressure regulator for reducing pressure, maintaining a desired pressure differential between a reference pressure and an outlet pressure that is greater than the reference pressure and venting excess pressure from the regulator main chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,982 to Fleischhacker et al discloses a pressure regulator that permits venting of excess fluid pressure from the main chamber to the dome chamber and thence to the ambient atmosphere when the pressure in the main chamber becomes to high, but is not utilized with a reference fluid pressure. Also prior to this invention there have been provided a piston sensed, dome loaded, spring biased differential pressure regulator to provide an outlet pressure of a preselected greater value than the reference pressure and that permitted venting of the outlet pressure through the regulator to the ambient atmosphere when the outlet-reference pressure differential decreased below a preselected value.
In order to provide improvements in a pressure regulator of the type referred to in the preceeding sentence, this invention has been made.